The present invention relates to an image allocation device and an image allocation method that are used in creating a product such as a photo book based on a plurality of images.
Automatic creation of products such as a photo book and a collage has conventionally been performed by grouping a plurality of images using shooting date and time information recorded in meta-information (Exif) of image data and allocating the grouped images among display pages.
JP 2013-46188 A discloses clustering image data based on the shooting time held as metadata such as Exif and performing image layout based on clusters.